


L'enfant en chemin

by Nat_the_Late



Series: One Child [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Elrond is a little less angry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Maedhros too, Maglor is tired, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, at least they try to be, but he's still weird, but nope, they're not really helpfull
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: Il parle peu, il parle bas. Il ne fait pas de bruit. Son petit visage reste impassible, il ne sourit pas souvent. Il ne lâche pas sa poupée. Et lorsqu’il le fait, c’est parce qu’il est en proie au doute. Ses grands yeux gris trahissent sa confusion, mais ses petites mains restent fermes.Maedhros dit que c’est un enfant qui avance. Maglor veut l’y aider.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rien n’est à moi, tout est au vénéré Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages le temps de les torturer un peu plus.
> 
> J’ai bien peur que ce recueil de courts one-shots soit un peu déprimant. Elrond et Maglor ne sont pas du tout dans leurs assiettes et Maedhros fait ce qu’il peut pour sortir de la sienne. Sinon, j’ai écrit ces textes en écoutant une version à la harpe de la chanson _Evenstar_.
> 
> Cette histoire est la suite de ma fic "L’enfant en colère". Il est grandement recommandé d’avoir lu la première partie avant d’attaquer celle-ci.

Le ciel a pâli à l’est et les quelques filets de nuages qui le parsèment commencent à rosir. Une grande partie de la maison est encore silencieuse : seuls les commis de cuisine s’activent déjà aux fourneaux. Quelques oiseaux au plumage sombre volent en piaillant au-dessus des jardins dénudés par l’hiver. 

Debout face à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Maedhros les regarde tourner dans les airs et picorer le sol gelé en quête de nourriture. Il ne parle pas. Maglor, qui vient d’entrer dans sa chambre, ne s’en formalise pas. Le grand elfe roux ne parle jamais tôt le matin. Il passe de trop mauvaises nuits, son frère le sait. 

Le musicien s’approche dans le dos du grand seigneur, son pas feutré étouffé par les épais tapis. Lui aussi observe les oiseaux pendant quelques minutes. 

« Elros a demandé la permission d’installer des boules de graisse et des nichoirs dans les jardins d’agrément. » Commente le ménestrel d’une voix douce. 

Il parle plus pour lui-même que pour son aîné, et il n’attend pas de réponse. 

« Il voudrait avoir des poussins au printemps. Je lui ai dit que nous le laisserons entrer dans le colombier, s'il en a envie, mais il insiste. Il veut avoir d’autres oiseaux que des pigeons et des corbeaux. 

-Il ne sera plus là, le printemps venu. » Souffle Maedhros, du ton bas qui ne fait pas grincer sa voix. 

Maglor ne répond rien. Il hoche la tête. Il reste un long moment silencieux, debout aux côtés de son frère. A l’est, le ciel est devenu d’un bleu limpide et le soleil de l’hiver, blanc et froid, s’élève lentement au-dessus des collines qui bordent les dépendances des fils de Fëanor. 

En contrebas, Elros a échappé à sa femme de chambre qui l’emmenait à la salle à manger. Il profite d’une porte laissée ouverte pour se faufiler dehors et courir en riant dans une des grandes allées, tentant d’attraper les oiseaux et faisait coucou de la main au soleil. Une jeune elfe se précipite à sa suite, le rattrape et le ramène bien vite à l’intérieur. Elrond, sorti à son tour et qui attend immobile sur le parvis, saisit au passage la main de son jumeau et lui emboîte le pas. Les deux seigneurs noldor les suivent des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent à leur vue. 

« Nous devrions prendre notre petit déjeuner, nous aussi. » Commente Maglor sans esquisser un geste. 

Il ne détourne pas le regard de la lente ascension de l'astre solaire. Maedhros élude sa remarque. Sa voix brisée reprend, du même ton bas : 

« Il faudra leur dire. » 

Maglor se détourne de la fenêtre. 

« Pas avant d’être sûrs. Viens. Allons déjeuner. » 

Maedhros laisse passer quelques instants avant de le suivre. 


	2. Chapter 2

« …Et tu me dresseras un inventaire précis et exhaustif de nos réserves. Je ne… » 

Quelques coups frappés à la porte du bureau de Maedhros interrompent ce dernier. C’est le garde en faction devant la porte qui entre à l’appel de son seigneur, avant de s’effacer pour laisser le passage au guérisseur. Assis dans son fauteuil, l’aîné des Fëanorian ne bouge pas. Le cadet, installé face à lui, se retourne pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. 

C’est l’air très gêné que le guérisseur leur fait part de la disparition d’un sachet entier de plantes séchées, introuvables à la saison, et nécessaires à la préparation d’anti-douleurs et de calmants. Les doigts de la main gauche du grand elfe roux commencent à pianoter sur la surface de son secrétaire. L’embarras du guérisseur va croissant tandis qu’il admet l’avoir oublié dans la chambre des jumeaux, quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne l’y a pas retrouvé. 

Le visage de Maedhros semble imperméable, ravagé par ses cicatrices. Le guérisseur et le garde ne remarquent aucun changement dans son expression impassible. Seul Maglor devine la légère crispation de sa mâchoire. 

« Faites venir les enfants. Finit par ordonner le grand seigneur. Les deux. » 


	3. Chapter 3

Dès son entrée dans la bibliothèque, Maglor remarque l’enfant qui tente de se dissimuler entre une étagère recouverte de livres et une lourde tenture. Il ne le cherchait pas et songe un instant à s’en aller, à laisser un domestique s’occuper de le ramener à Maedhros. Mais il ne sort pas de la pièce. Il reste là. Le soleil couchant jette des flaques d’ombres sur le sol. Le fils de Fëanor referme la porte sans un bruit et s’avance de quelques pas. L’enfant le surveille du coin de l’œil. Il semble plus tendu que jamais et le harpiste craint de l’effaroucher. Il fait encore un pas et le semi-elfe se crispe. Maglor s’arrête. 

« Elrond ? Appelle-t-il. Je ne suis pas venu pour te gronder. Tu n’as rien à craindre. » 

Pas d’autre réaction qu’un regard méfiant. A l’extérieur, les premiers oiseaux nocturnes prennent leur envol en hululant. Maglor fredonne une chanson enfantine et avance encore d’un pas. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis s’arrête lorsque Elrond se tasse dans sa cachette. Il attend. 

« Le guérisseur cherchait ses plantes partout, tu sais. Reprend-il doucement. Elros dit que c’est toi qui les as apportées dans votre salle de jeu. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » 

Pas plus de réponse. Maglor avance lentement, pas à pas, sans brusquer le petit garçon, jusqu’à atteindre l’étagère qui le camoufle. Adulte et enfant restent un long moment immobiles à se regarder. L’elfe chanteur doit tourner la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir : son œil bandé le gêne et recommence à le lancer violemment. Il s’agenouille tout de même pour être à la hauteur du petit métis. Elrond recule encore, comme s’il voulait disparaître dans le mur. Il a saisi un coin de la tenture et cache son visage derrière l’étoffe. 

Maglor recommence à fredonner une mélodie apaisante. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s’écoule ainsi. Ses genoux sont ankylosés et son œil le pique sévèrement. Il fait nuit noire lorsque Elrond paraît enfin se détendre un peu. L’obscurité de la pièce accentue la pâleur de son petit visage. Maglor lui parle, tout bas, de sa voix la plus douce : 

« C’est normal que tu aies peur, Elrond. Tu sais que Maedhros n’est pas content, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Je vais t’expliquer. Il aura… des problèmes de santé si nous venons à manquer de ces plantes. Elles sont difficiles à trouver et coûtent très cher, tu sais. C’est pour cette raison qu’il grognait autant tout à l’heure, quand le guérisseur est venu nous voir. Tu as eu peur qu’il te punisse, n’est-ce pas ? Est-ce pour cela que tu t’es enfui ? » 

Elrond hoche la tête. Il semble sur le point de parler, hésite. Maglor l’encourage d’un geste. 

« Je suis pas un voleur. Chuchote enfin l’enfant. J’ai pas trouvé le soigneur pour redonner les plantes. Je savais pas que c’est une bêtise. Vous allez me garder pour me punir ? 

-Te garder ? Répète Maglor. Que veux-tu dire ? 

-Envoyer juste Elros chez cousin Gil et me garder ici pour me punir ? » 

Maglor l’observe un long moment, lèvres pincées. Il finit par secouer la tête. 

« Non, je ne pense pas. Viens avec moi. Nous allons trouver Maedhros tous les deux et nous lui dirons que tu ne voulais pas faire de mal, d’accord ? Je lui dirai que tu voulais… que tu voulais seulement jouer au guérisseur. Il me croira. Est-ce que cela te va ? » 

Elrond opine du chef. Maglor se relève, époussette ses robes et lui fait signe de sortir de sa cachette. L’enfant obéit. Maglor le saisit par l’épaule, doucement, et l’entraîne vers la porte de la bibliothèque. 

La blessure cicatrisant sous son œil trace une ligne brûlante sur sa joue. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maglor est assis à son bureau, recopiant dans son livre de comptes les transactions des derniers jours. Un mouvement attire son attention et lui fait redresser la tête. L’enfant est là, son petit menton posé sur la surface plane du bureau, entouré de ses deux minuscules mains. Son regard gris, rivé à l’œil unique du ménestrel, brille de colère. La confrontation avec Maedhros s’était pourtant bien déroulée, la veille, et Elrond n’avait pas eu l’air fâché en se couchant. Pas plus que d’ordinaire, du moins. 

Maglor pose sa plume et attend. Il se doute de ce que le petit métis a à lui reprocher. 

« Pourquoi vous avez tué ma maman ? » 

Maglor affronte le regard de l’enfant. La colère ne sert qu’à dissimuler le profond désarroi du semi-elfe, il le voit à présent. 

« Je n’ai jamais voulu tuer ta mère. » 

Le petit cligne des yeux. 

« Tu dois me croire. C’est la vérité. Je n’ai jamais voulu tuer ta mère, et mes… mon frère non plus. Nous voulions seulement… le Silmaril. Nous ne voulions pas ça. » 

Maglor ne sait pas ce que son propre regard exprime. Probablement de la tristesse et du regret. Il espère qu’il montre aussi de la sincérité. 

« Je vous crois pas. Vous êtes méchant. » 

L’enfant s’en va sans un bruit. 


	5. Chapter 5

Les petits pas d'Elrond ne font aucun bruit tandis qu'il marche, sourcils froncés, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il a posé sa question au hurleur, il fallait qu'il sache. Mais la réponse obtenue n'est pas celle qu'il attendait. Il ne comprend pas. C'est peut-être un mensonge. Les sourcils bruns de l'enfant se froncent encore plus. Le hurleur a déjà menti, et à son propre grand frère en plus, pas plus tard que la veille. Il peut recommencer. …N'est-ce pas ? 

Le semi-elfe est presque arrivé à la salle de jeu lorsqu'il entend les pas lourds du grondeur résonner devant lui. Il n'a pas envie de le voir. Le grondeur a dit la veille qu'il n'était pas fâché pour les plantes, parce qu'il croyait qu’Elrond voulait juste jouer, mais c'est peut-être encore un mensonge. Alors le petit se cache derrière une porte entrouverte. Le grand monsieur passe devant lui, en de longues enjambées nerveuses, ses cheveux sanglants ondulant dans son sillage. Il ne le remarque pas, et l'enfant attend qu'il disparaisse pour sortir de sa cachette. 

Lorsqu'il entre dans la salle de jeu, c’est un Elros excité et bondissant comme une puce qui l’accueille. Monsieur Maedhros vient de passer, lui explique le garçonnet. Il voulait donner quelque chose à Elrond, poursuit-il, mais comme il n'était pas là il a posé cette chose sur une chaise, lui a demandé d'attendre son jumeau pour regarder dedans et est reparti. Elros a attendu, au moins deux bonnes minutes, en sautant partout. Il parie que c'est un nouveau jouet, sinon monsieur Maedhros ne l'aurait pas apporté dans la salle de jeu, pas vrai ? 

Elrond regarde sur la chaise. Une jolie boîte en bois blanc, décorée d'arabesques gravées et peintes de couleurs pastelles, est posée là. Deux poignées et un fermoir d'argent en ornent le couvercle. Le métis débloque le fermoir à la demande de son frère et tire sur les poignées. Le couvercle s'ouvre par le milieu et dévoile une panoplie de petits ustensiles soigneusement rangés. Il y a là des rouleaux de bandages, des coupelles, des couteaux, des pinces, des aiguilles et du fil, de petites attelles de bois, des pots fermés, des lingettes, des sachets de tissus… Il y a même une sacoche de cuir. Elros ne peut retenir une exclamation ravie : 

« Une boîte de soigneur ! Regarde Elrond, c'est une vraie boîte, avec des pansements ! » 

Elrond s'est figé. Il cligne des yeux, regardant fixement la jolie boîte et son contenu. C'est pour lui ? Il saisit un des rouleaux de bandages et le tourne entre ses doigts tremblants. C'est _vraiment_ pour lui ? Un à un, tout doucement, il sort de la boîte une aiguille et son fil, une paire de petits ciseaux, une pince, une attelle. Il glisse un doigt sur la lame émoussée d'un couteau, dévisse le couvercle d'un pot, ouvre un des sachets. Ils sont vides. 

Près de lui, Elros trépigne d’enthousiasme. Il court chercher sa grande peluche de chien. 

« Viens, on va soigner mon doudou ! 

-Non. » 

Elros s'immobilise et presse Huan-en-peluche contre lui. Son regard interrogateur cherche à accrocher celui de son frère. Elrond range précautionneusement chacun des petits outils dans la jolie boîte et referme le couvercle. Il secoue la tête. 

« On peut pas. Y’a pas de plantes qui guérissent. » 


	6. Chapter 6

Il fait nuit noire. La lune comme les étoiles sont masquées par de lourds et obscurs nuages. Maglor a fermé ses rideaux de velours et seule la lueur tremblante de la bougie posée sur la coiffeuse éclaire sa chambre. Il est assis sur le tabouret, en chemise de nuit, les cheveux défaits. Le peigne lui a échappé des mains. Le reflet dans le miroir a happé son regard et il ne peut y faire face. 

L’homme dans le miroir a le visage émacié, les yeux cernés et le teint terne. Ses doigts sont calleux, tordus –la harpe n’est pas seule responsable. Une étincelle de folie couve dans son regard sombre. Elle attend la première brise pour s’embraser. La bougie fait danser des reflets sanglants dans ses cheveux noirs, sur ses paumes blanches. 

_Vous êtes méchant_ , chuchote une petite voix. 

« J’ai fait des erreurs, se défend l’homme du miroir. De terribles erreurs. Je ne voulais pas… Je les regrette ! Si tu savais comme je regrette… » 

_Je vous crois pas_ , répond la petite voix. 

L’homme du miroir a écarquillé les yeux. L’étincelle s’enflamme. Les reflets écarlates coulent de ses mains, éclaboussent la coiffeuse. 

Maglor se jette en arrière, renversant le tabouret. Il saisit le bougeoir et le jette violemment contre le miroir qui vole en éclats. La lumière de la bougie a été soufflée mais, dans les éclats brisés, les images redeviennent ce qu'elles sont : de simples reflets, vides, inanimés. 

Maglor respire. 


	7. Chapter 7

Maglor s'est levé ce matin-là avec le besoin pressant de faire quelque chose de ses mains. De réparer quelque chose de ses mains. C'est tout naturellement qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur sa harpe, sa belle et grande harpe. Il n’y a pas d’atelier de luthier dans la demeure des Fëanorian, seulement un de menuiserie, mais le musicien peut s’en contenter. Il s’est déjà vu travailler dans des conditions bien plus déplorables, parfois même en pleine nature, à partir de rien et sans outils adéquates. Ici, le harpiste a tout ce dont il a besoin. 

Le transport de la harpe cassée jusqu'à la menuiserie requiert l'aide d'un serviteur et attire les regards. Personne ne commente, cependant, pas même le maître charpentier. Il alloue un large établi à son seigneur et le laisse à son travail, retournant vaquer au sien. Au bout d'un moment, Maglor s'aperçoit de la présence d'Elros à ses côtés, Huan-en-peluche sous le bras. Le petit bout d’elfe le regarde démonter l’instrument, cherchant à saisir la signification des gestes de l’adulte. 

« Vous faites quoi ? Questionne-t-il. 

-Tu le vois bien : je remplace la colonne. » 

Le garçonnet lui jette un regard dubitatif. Il lorgne sur l’instrument de musique éventré. 

« Ben non, rétorque-t-il, ça, c’est une harpe. » 

Maglor ne peut se retenir de sourire. Il explique de sa voix douce, tandis que ses mains expertes remettent patiemment d’aplomb le bel instrument, de quoi est composée une harpe et comment les musiciens en nomment chaque partie. Elros l’écoute, plus par politesse que par intérêt, mais le ménestrel ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Le semi-elfe reste quelques temps avec lui avant de se lasser du spectacle. Il passe le reste de son temps à demander à tous les menuisiers qu’il croise s’ils savent fabriquer des bateaux. 

Le second fils de Fëanor prend son temps pour réparer sa harpe, savourant chaque étape du processus, et il laisse passer du temps avant d’oser l'accorder. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs jours que le grand instrument retrouve sa place dans la chambre de l'elfe chanteur. 

Le soir même, après le repas, Maedhros vient tenir compagnie à son frère dans ses appartements. S’il remarque l'absence de miroir sur la coiffeuse, il s'abstient de toute remarque et Maglor lui en est reconnaissant. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler. L'aîné s’assoie sur le lit, le cadet sur le bord du fauteuil. Maglor incline la harpe, l'appuie contre son épaule. Il interroge Maedhros du regard. Le visage du grand elfe roux est aussi grave que d'ordinaire, mais ses yeux sourient. Ceux de Maglor lui répondent de même, et ses doigts commencent à égrener les notes d'une ancienne et lente mélodie, toute simple, une des premières qu'il a appris il y a longtemps, très longtemps, en un autre Age et sur une autre terre. Maedhros se laisse aller contre les oreillers et ferme les yeux. Il écoute. 

Maglor joue. Il savoure le moindre des sons mélodieux qu’il produit. Enfin. 

C'est le léger craquement du bois qui lui fait tourner la tête vers la porte, sans cesser de jouer. Blotties derrière le battant légèrement poussé, à demi dissimulées par l'obscurité grandissante, immobiles et attentives, deux toutes petites silhouettes se tiennent par la main. 


	8. Chapter 8

Assis à son bureau, Maedhros écoute Maglor s’alarmer de la chute brutale des températures et de celle de leur réserve de bois. Le silo à blé aussi l’inquiète, et ils risquent d'être à court de légumes avant le printemps. S’ils ne manquent pas de viande, poursuit le cadet, le poisson leur fait en revanche défaut. Mais ce qui le soucie le plus reste la santé des petits semi-elfes. Les femmes de chambre les couvrent de vêtements, mais ils n’en frissonnent pas moins. 

Maedhros acquiesce. Le nez d’Elros s’est mis à couler et il passe son temps à renifler. La nuit, le grand seigneur entend l’un des jumeaux tousser dans son sommeil. Cela l’empêche de dormir. Il passe des nuits affreuses, et ses journées ne sont guère meilleures. L’aîné des Fëanorian ignore si c’est le froid qui entre dans ses os et les fait craquer ainsi, mais ses articulations le font souffrir à chaque mouvement et ses vertèbres sont plus raides que jamais. 

Maglor suspend sa litanie. Ses yeux gris s’attachent au visage de son aîné, ravagé par les cicatrices et la fatigue. Maedhros soutient son regard. Il sait ce qu’il doit faire, même si cela ne le réjouit pas. Il se passerait volontiers de ce genre d’expédition, épuisant en hiver. 

« J'irai dans le sud commercer avec les hommes et les elfes des bois, déclare néanmoins le géant roux. Ils auront des marchandises intéressantes, et le bois de chauffage se trouve là-bas en abondance. Cesse de t'affoler, petit frère, nous ne manquerons de rien. 

-Non. Laisse-moi partir. Je sais que tu es… las, en ce moment. Tu devrais rester ici et prendre un peu de repos. J’irai pour toi dans le sud, si tu me le demandes. » 

La voix d’or de Maglor est respectueuse, mais déterminée, et Maedhros est prêt à se laisser tenter. Mais renflouer leurs vivres fait partie de ses devoirs, à lui, le premier né, qu'importe la pénibilité de la tâche. Il n'a pas à se décharger de cette corvée sur son frère. 

« Nous avons encore du temps devant nous, Maglor. Nous en reparlerons. » 

Maglor pince les lèvres et fronce les sourcils en une moue d'enfant buté. Il n’ajoute rien. 


	9. Chapter 9

Maglor ne sait pas ce qui le pousse à se lever au milieu de la nuit. Ce n’est pas Maedhros qui l’appelle comme il le fait parfois, quand les cauchemars le prennent ou que ses douleurs le torturent trop. Aucun bruit ne provient de ses appartements, signe que son frère est peut-être enfin parvenu à trouver le sommeil. Non, c'est autre chose qui le tient, lui, éveillé. Un pressentiment, peut-être, ou un rêve dérangeant qu'il a déjà oublié. Cela lui arrive souvent, maintenant. Il quitte sa chambre, son châle sur les épaules, avec l'idée de déambuler dans le château endormi. Un peu de marche dans la froideur de la nuit lui remettrait les idées en place, l'aiderait à retrouver le repos. Mais il ne fait pas trois pas hors de ses appartements. 

Elrond attend dans le couloir, juste à côté de sa porte. Il sursaute en voyant Maglor, mais ses yeux ne le fuient pas. Ses pieds sont nus et ses cheveux lâchés, il ne porte que sa chemise de nuit blanche. Son regard angoissé cherche celui de l’adulte avec incertitude. 

« J’ai fait un vilain rêve. » 

Il chuchote, et baisse les yeux sur ses pieds. Il tremble un peu. 

« Elros dort et j’ai peur. Je veux pas tomber. Je veux pas devenir un oiseau blanc. » 

Maglor ne comprend pas, mais il s’agenouille et prend les petites mains dans les siennes. Elles sont gelées. L’enfant attend probablement là depuis un bon moment. 

« Veux-tu que je te fasse un câlin, comme à ton frère lorsqu'il est triste ? » Questionne le ménestrel à voix si basse qu'elle est à peine audible. 

Les chambres voisines sont celles de Maedhros. Il a le sommeil fragile et Maglor ne veut pas le réveiller s'il a réussi à s'endormir. Le petit ne répond pas. Il continue de fixer ses pieds. 

Alors Maglor soupire et s’assoit par terre dans le couloir, le dos contre le mur. Lentement, pour ne pas l’effaroucher, le ménestrel attire Elrond à lui et le prend dans ses bras. Il l’assoit sur ses jambes croisées et force sa tête à reposer contre son épaule. Il ne dit rien. Elrond ne se débat pas. Il laisse Maglor l'envelopper dans son châle et lui couvrir attentivement les pieds. 

Le corps de l’enfant est raide et crispé contre le sien. Lui-même se sent mal à l’aise. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne se dérobe. 

« Je vous aime pas. Vous êtes méchant. » 

La voix fluette murmure sans conviction dans le silence de la nuit. Elle faiblit sur le dernier mot. Maglor berce doucement le petit elfe, d’avant en arrière, sa voix d’or fredonnant l’air d’une berceuse dont il a depuis longtemps oublié les paroles. 

Le temps passe mais, dans le couloir, Maglor n'a aucun moyen d'en évaluer le cours. Il n'a aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être. Il sait que l’enfant s’est endormi lorsque la tension de ses membres se relâche et qu’il se laisse enfin aller contre lui. 


	10. Chapter 10

Elros achève sa deuxième assiettée de champignons à la crème lorsque le serviteur entre dans la grande salle à manger. Le petit est trop occupé à saucer son pain dans la crème pour lui prêter attention. Près de lui, Elrond pioche dans son assiette avec sa cuillère. Maglor fait la conversation tout seul, énumérant des choses à acheter et oubliant son déjeuner, tandis que Maedhros exprime son assentiment -et lui rappelle de manger. 

C'est le soudain silence qui pousse le garçonnet à lever la tête de son plat. Maedhros sirote son vin tandis que Maglor lit une lettre apportée par le serviteur, sourcils froncés. Elros n'aime pas quand il prend cet air soucieux. Cela le met mal à l'aise. 

L'elfe musicien achève sa lecture et replie la lettre qu'il pose sur la table. Les deux fils de Fëanor échangent un regard, et le petit garçon n'aime pas ça. Tous restent immobiles durant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, l'aîné des Fëanorian fait signe au serviteur de prendre la lettre et de partir. Ses yeux gris se sont reportés sur les jumeaux. Elros a oublié son bout de pain dans sa crème. Il n'aime vraiment pas ça. Elrond, immobile et silencieux, le visage indéchiffrable, attend. Et Maglor parle. 

La voix de Maglor est aussi douce que lorsqu'il raconte une histoire. Mais les mots de Maglor font mal. Il parle de cousin Gil. Il parle du printemps. Il parle d'Elrond en colère et il parle d’Elros. Il parle de la famille de leur maman, qui habite loin d'ici. 

Il parle de partir. Il parle de quitter la maison. Pas lui ni Maedhros, juste Elros et Elrond. Puis il se tait. Il a parlé d'abandon. 

Elrond ne dit rien. Il reprend sa cuillère et recommence à piocher dans son assiette. 

Elros descend de sa chaise et s'en va sans répondre aux appels. Il parvient à se retenir ses larmes jusqu'à se trouver assis par terre dans sa salle de jeu, tous ses jouets en cercle autour de lui. Alors seulement il enfouit son visage dans le pelage d'Huan-en-peluche, et il pleure. 


	11. Chapter 11

La voix d’or de Maglor énonce de longues phrases rassurantes, consolatrices, de jolies phrases qui bercent les pleurs et les endorment. Il a d'abord cherché à convaincre Elros des bienfaits de leur futur déménagement, pour lui et pour son jumeau, mais le semi-elfe n'a pas voulu comprendre. Alors Maglor a cessé d'expliquer et s'est contenté d’essayer de l'apaiser. Le fils d'Elwing trouve qu'il fait ça beaucoup mieux. Le ménestrel s’est assis sur la chaise de la salle de jeu et Elros est venu poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Les doigts blancs du harpiste glissent dans les cheveux bruns du métis. 

« Je veux pas partir. » Chuchote le petit garçon, et les larmes menacent d'envahir à nouveau ses joues. 

Maglor caresse ses cheveux décoiffés et se met à chantonner. Le garçonnet ferme les yeux. Il presse sa grande peluche de chien contre son cœur, entre son petit torse et les grandes jambes de Maglor, et il écoute. Au bout d'un moment, calmé, il rouvre les yeux. Il tourne un peu la tête pour observer la salle de jeu. Son épée de bois gît au sol, oubliée dans son cercle de cubes, de soldats de plombs et de carrioles. La belle boîte de guérisseur d'Elrond, soigneusement fermée, trône sur le dessus du coffre à jouets. 

Elrond est à sa place, sur le cheval à bascule. Il se balance doucement, en rythme avec la chansonnette de Maglor. Il berce sa poupée, mécaniquement, sans même s’en rendre compte. Il écoute, lui aussi. 

Le soir, Elros attend qu’Elrond vienne se blottir contre lui sous leurs trois couvertures pour l'entourer de ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Son frère se laisse faire quelques minutes avant de gigoter pour se libérer. Elros défait son étreinte afin de le laisser respirer. Lorsque les femmes de chambre quittent la pièce, après avoir éteint les chandelles et allumé la petite veilleuse, il murmure : 

« Je veux pas partir d’ici, Elrond. Tu veux partir, toi ? » 

Elrond ne répond pas tout de suite. Il finit par marmonner : 

« Quand on part, je prends ma boîte et mes robes pour ma poupée. C'est tout à moi. 

-Je veux pas partir, Elrond. » Insiste le garçonnet. « On est bien ici et on a plein de jouets. Et on le connaît même pas, cousin Gil. 

-C’est le roi. 

-On l’a jamais vu en plus. Et puis Maglor et monsieur Maedhros, on les connaît, eux. Ils sont pas si méchants que maman disait tout le temps et on les aime bien. » 

Les sourcils de son jumeau se froncent aussitôt. 

« Non. 

-Moi je les aime bien. » 

Elros a chuchoté avec toute la conviction qu’il peut avoir. Les sourcils d'Elrond restent froncés. Mais il laisse parler son frère. 


	12. Chapter 12

« Elrond, je veux pas partir. » 

Elrond ne répond pas. Assis sur son cheval à bascule, il continue à peigner les cheveux de sa poupée avec ses doigts. Au début, il essayait de consoler Elros. Mais Elros a continué à s’inquiéter et Elrond s’est vite lassé de lui répondre. Il l’ignore, maintenant, et Elros va trouver quelqu’un d’autre à qui parler. 

« Tu sais madame, je veux pas partir. » 

La femme de chambre est trop occupée à changer les draps du lit. Elle n’écoute pas. Elros n’insiste pas. Il s’en va. 

« Je veux pas partir, Maglor. » 

Maglor cesse de jouer de la harpe et sourit avec douceur. Il caresse les cheveux d’Elros et lui demande s’il n’a pas trop froid, à quoi il compte jouer durant l’après-midi ou quel est ce beau rêve que le petit garçon avait promis de lui raconter. Il trouve toujours un moyen de contourner le problème. Elros retourne dans la salle de jeu. 

Le garçonnet croit savoir pourquoi Maglor évite le sujet du départ. Les yeux de Maglor sont tristes quand il lui parle de partir, mais le Fëanorion ne dit jamais qu’il peut rester. Peut-être, pense Elros en attrapant son doudou, qu’il n’a pas le droit d’en décider. 

« On partira pas, Huan-en-peluche ! J’ai une bonne idée. » 

Le regard du garçonnet est décidé. Celui d’Huan-en-peluche l’est tout autant. Celui que leur lance Elrond depuis l’autre bout de la pièce l’est nettement moins, mais Elros et Huan-en-peluche ont déjà décidé que son avis importe peu. 


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, Elros est le premier à arriver dans la salle à manger. Les serviteurs viennent de préparer la table pour le petit déjeuner. Au lieu d’aller s’asseoir à sa place, le petit garçon se précipite vers celle de Maedhros. Il sait que c’est lui qui décide, ici. C'est lui qu'il doit convaincre qu'il est si gentil et utile dans la maison que le géant aux cheveux de feu ne pourra jamais le laisser partir. Et pour ce faire, il lui démontre son attention en préparant deux tartines de confiture pour Maedhros qui oublie toujours de manger le matin –et de sucrer son thé, ce qu’Elros n’omet pas de faire pour lui. 

Une fois attablé, Maedhros hausse un sourcil en voyant les tartines et le second en goûtant son thé. Elros est incapable de dissimuler son enthousiasme : son visage s’orne d’un large sourire lorsque le regard interrogateur du fils de Fëanor se pose sur lui. Les sourcils de Maedhros redescendent d’un cran et le grand seigneur avale son petit déjeuner sans faire de commentaire. Elros estime donc que l’expérience est concluante –et à renouveler. 

Le deuxième jour, Elros s’enhardit : non content de préparer le petit-déjeuner, il décide de prêter son bateau de bain à Maedhros. Le garçonnet parvient ainsi à convaincre une femme de chambre de déposer son jouet auprès de la baignoire du grand seigneur. Il pourra jouer avec s’il s’ennuie dans son bain, explique-t-il à un Elrond sceptique. 

« Les adultes ne jouent pas dans le bain, marmonne l’enfant. 

-D’abord t’en sais rien, toi, lui rétorque Elros. T’es pas un adulte. » 

(Il est un peu déçu, le soir, de ne pas jouer avec son bateau pendant sa toilette. Mais il ne le montre pas : c’était pour la bonne cause. Et Elrond le regarde fixement, un rien moqueur.) 

Le troisième jour, le semi-elfe s'occupe bien du petit déjeuner, comme il en a pris l'habitude. Elrond le regarde faire et fronce les sourcils, désapprobateur. Elros ignore son air bougon. Dans l’après-midi, il prend l’initiative de ranger la bibliothèque tout seul -il a entendu Maedhros prévenir Maglor qu'il y a laissé un tas de livres sur une table. Elrond le suit et se pose dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il suçote le bout des cheveux de sa poupée en regardant son frère placer les ouvrages au hasard dans les rayonnages. 

Le quatrième jour, alors que son jumeau s’apprête à sucrer le bol de l’elfe roux, Elrond dit : 

« Le grondeur n'aime pas le sucre dans son thé. » 

Elros repose les pierres de sucre dans le sucrier et marmonne à son double qu’il aurait pu l’en informer plus tôt. Elrond hausse une épaule et ne répond rien. 

Après le repas, le petit métis se précipite pour aider à débarrasser la table de Maedhros, sous les regards respectivement amusé, maussade et attentif de Maglor, d’Elrond et de Maedhros. 

« Tu es bien serviable ces derniers temps, Elros. Remarque le cadet des Fëanorian. Je suis certain que mon frère te remercie de ta prévenance. » 

Elros jubile. Son plan fonctionne. 


	14. Chapter 14

« Tu ne devrais pas l’encourager. » Murmure Maedhros, ce soir-là. 

Le son rauque de sa voix peine à couvrir celui de la harpe, qui résonne dans la chambre de Maglor où les doigts agiles du puîné égrènent les notes d’une ancienne mélopée. Cette fois-ci, Maedhros a abandonné le confort du lit pour l’un des deux fauteuils, celui que son frère n’utilise pas. Il se penche vers lui et poursuit : 

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu’il cherche à faire. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs et laisse-le s’habituer à l’idée d’aller vivre ailleurs. C’est ce que nous pouvons faire de mieux, autant pour lui que pour son frère. » 

Le ménestrel ne réagit pas. Il semble absorbé par sa musique. 

« Je sais que tu m’écoutes, Maglor. Et je croyais que nous étions d’accord sur ce point. 

-Nous le sommes. » Soupire enfin Maglor. 

Maedhros attend que le harpiste achève son morceau pour prendre congé. Resté seul, Maglor en interprète un deuxième, puis un troisième. Alors qu’il marque une courte pause, un léger grincement du plancher attire son attention vers la porte restée entrouverte. Dans son ombre se devine la forme d’un petit elfe. Maglor fronce les sourcils et hésite à se lever. Mais il suspend son geste, remarquant que la petite silhouette tient une poupée à la main. L’enfant ne bouge pas. Il n’a pas l’air de vouloir entrer dans la pièce. 

Alors Maglor reste assis. Il recommence à jouer. 

L'enfant reste là. 


	15. Chapter 15

L’idée d’une promenade d’une journée entière dans les collines vient de Maedhros. Il estime qu’il est grand temps pour chacun de changer d’air et pense qu’une sortie fera du bien aux garçons avant les plus virulents assauts de l’hiver. Voyant son avis sollicité, le guérisseur n’émet aucune objection. Les fils de Fëanor choisissent donc une journée où le soleil timide se décide à briller, une journée moins froide que les précédentes, sans vent. Et, accompagnés d’une suite restreinte, ils emmènent les fils jumeaux d’Elwing visiter le domaine. 

Faire le tour des terres arables jouxtant le château leur occupe la matinée ; puis la frontière de leurs dépendances, chaos verdoyant de collines et de dénivelés, offre un merveilleux terrain de jeu pour Elros. Le garçonnet passe une bonne heure à courir partout en agitant son épée-jouet, pourfendant des orcs imaginaires et nombre de buissons effeuillés. 

Maedhros marche maintenant sur un sentier tracé par des dizaines de patrouilles, Elros à sa remorque. Le géant roux s’arrête tous les trois pas pour indiquer une plante au petit garçon et la nommer en sindarin, en quenya et en westron. Maglor sourit. Elros, s’il en croit la direction de son regard brillant d’admiration, est plus intéressé par le visage altier et les cicatrices de son frère aîné que par le vocabulaire qu’il tente de lui enseigner. 

Elrond, lui, se tient en retrait et fait son possible pour ne pas avoir l’air d’écouter. Mais, lorsque Maedhros s’éloigne, il va mine de rien ramasser la plante en question et la glisse discrètement dans un petit sac dissimulé sous sa cape. 

Lorsqu’ils arrivent sur le bord d’une falaise, Elros se précipite pour admirer le paysage qui s’offre à lui. Maedhros lui désigne des nids de faucons pèlerins cachés au creux des arrêtes rocheuses, et Elros pousse un cri de joie. 

« Viens voir, Elrond, des grands oiseaux ! C’est comme à la maison ! » 

Le regard de Maglor croise celui de Maedhros, mais aucun des deux frères ne dit quoi que ce soit. Elros bat des mains, ravi, sa petite épée de bois oubliée à sa ceinture. Il décrit les oiseaux à son jumeau qui n'a pas esquissé un pas vers lui, se penche pour mieux voir, fait coucou de la main à un des volatiles. 

Maglor s’avance dans sa direction avec l’idée de lui dire de se calmer afin de ne pas tomber. Il sent soudain une pression sur le bord de sa cape. Elrond, son petit poing serré sur le tissu, baisse la tête et fixe obstinément la pointe de ses chaussures. Il a pâli. 

« J’ai peur. » 

Il parle si bas que le vent manque d’emporter ses mots avant que Maglor ne puisse les saisir. 

« Je veux pas tomber. » 

Maglor ne cherche pas à le détacher de sa cape. Il pose sa main sur le dessus de sa tête, pour le rassurer. Pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ne le laissera pas tomber de la falaise. Pas lui. 

« Je veux pas rester là. Je veux pas devenir un oiseau blanc. » Murmure encore Elrond. 

Maglor ne comprend pas. Mais il appelle Maedhros et lui propose de rentrer chez eux. 


	16. Chapter 16

Maglor est assis dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Le guérisseur lui a retiré sa compresse le matin même. Il peut enfin lire des deux yeux. 

Elrond s’est glissé près de lui sans un bruit, apparu de nulle part –comme bien souvent. Il se tient debout, raide, une petite main crispée sur l’accoudoir, le regard fuyant. Son autre petite main se lève vers sa joue droite, la tapotant plusieurs fois. 

« Je suis désolé. Pour le… la plume. Je voulais pas. » 

Il murmure, encore et toujours. Maglor lève aussi sa main et porte ses doigts à la petite cicatrice blanche courant sous son œil. 

« Ce n’est pas grave. C’est guéri à présent. » 

L’enfant lui jette un bref regard en biais, hésitant. 

« Je vous déteste vraiment. » 

Maglor baisse les yeux sur son livre. 

« Je sais. » 

Il reporte sa main sur l’ouvrage relié de cuir et le soulève un peu. 

« Veux-tu que je te lise une histoire ? Elros aime beaucoup l’histoire de… » 

Le musicien relève son regard gris et s’interrompt. 

Il n’y a personne près de son fauteuil. 


	17. Chapter 17

Accroupi sur le sol de la salle de jeu, Elros suit des yeux les gestes de son jumeau. Elrond a vidé sa petite sacoche de son contenu, étalant une vingtaine de plantes à demi séchées par terre. A présent, il s’occupe à les trier selon les explications données par Maedhros : les plantes qui soignent d’un côté, celle qui ne soignent pas de l’autre. Ceci fait, l’enfant saisit un petit bol et y écrase les plantes qui soignent. En y ajoutant de l’eau, il obtient une pâte verdâtre qu’il verse dans un de ses petits pots de pommade. Elros attend que son frère ait achevé son transfert pour lui demander : 

« Tu as fini ? On va soigner mon doudou, maintenant ? 

-Non, répond tout bas l’autre métis. 

-Tu dis toujours non, bougonne Elros en se renfrognant. Pourquoi ? 

-Parce que je veux pas. 

-T’es pas drôle, Elrond. Moi j’en ai assez de toujours jouer tout seul. Je m’ennuie. » 

Elrond l’ignore. Il attrape les plantes qui ne soignent pas et les déchire en petits bouts qu’il glisse dans un de ses sachets. Comprenant qu’il n’obtiendra rien de lui, Elros retourne à son occupation première : organiser une bataille entre ses soldats de plomb et ses affreux cavaliers wargs. La bataille bat son plein lorsqu’une idée de génie frappe soudain le garçonnet. 

« Elrond ! Appelle-t-il en agitant les jouets qu’il tient –un archer elfe et un gobelin montant un warg. Il faut que tu soignes mes bonshommes, ils sont blessés. Ils ont été attaqués. 

-Par des elfes ? Questionne Elrond, méfiant, et Elros lui tend sa figurine de warg. 

-Non, c’est des orcs, regarde. Tu les soignes, dis ? » 

L’autre garçon hésite. Mais Elros s’est mis à chouiner entre deux quintes de toux et, pour le faire taire, Elrond déroule un paquet de pansement et en coupe de fines lanières avec ses ciseaux. Elros pousse un cri de joie et se précipite vers lui, les bras pleins de ses braves soldats à soigner. Pendant un long moment, il indique une à une les blessures de ses héros à son frère qui, patiemment, transforme les figurines en petites momies couvertes de bandages. D’abord réticent, Elrond finit par se prendre au jeu : affectant l’air grave et appliqué d’un guérisseur chevronné, il ponctue ses soins de petites phrases expertes. 

« Il faut que celui-là reste couché pour que sa jambe guérisse bien. Et puis il faut mettre un coussin dessous pour qu’elle soit plus haute. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Je sais pas, mais tu te souviens quand Gildor avait cassé sa jambe ? Il devait toujours avoir un coussin sous son pied dans son lit. » 

Elros hoche gravement la tête et lui tend le patient suivant –un malheureux fantassin qui a reçu un coup de hache sur le casque. 

Les deux métis sont pareillement surpris lorsqu’un domestique vient les chercher pour le dîner. Ils n’ont pas vu le temps passer. 


	18. Chapter 18

« Elrond semblait plus détendu ce soir. Ne trouves-tu pas ? » 

Maglor parle bas, ses doigts agiles courant sur les cordes de sa harpe, une note claire ponctuant chaque mot. Maedhros s’est allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Ses traits sont tirés. Sa main gauche masse lentement ce qui reste de son poignet droit. 

« Elros tousse de plus en plus, poursuit le ménestrel. Ce n’est pas normal. 

-Il a froid. Répond son aîné d’un ton somnolent. Fais augmenter le chauffage dans sa chambre et la salle de jeu. 

-Déjà fait. Le combustible va vite nous manquer. » Objecte Maglor sans conviction. 

Maedhros ouvre les yeux et contemple pensivement la toile de lit qui le surplombe. 

« Quelles marchandises avons-nous à échanger ? 

-De la viande, principalement. Salée ou fumée. Et des fourrures. Je pense que nous pouvons aussi nous séparer d’une partie de nos armures. Le métal est de bonne qualité, mais l’entretien est coûteux et nous n’avons plus autant d’hommes à armer que par le passé. 

-Tout cela intéressera les Hommes des bois. Opine le grand elfe roux. Je descendrai dans le sud faire affaire avec eux dès que possible. » 

En parlant, il s’est redressé sur un coude pour plonger son regard dans celui de l’autre fils de Fëanor. Ses articulations craquent abominablement et son frère ne peut s’empêcher de grimacer à sa place. Le harpiste étouffe le son de son instrument, les deux mains délicatement posées à plat sur les cordes. 

« Non. J’irai. » 

Maedhros hausse un sourcil. Maglor tire de sa harpe quelques accords solennels. 

« Avec ta permission. » 

Le seigneur elfe semble hésiter. Il se laisse retomber sur les oreillers. Il ne répond pas. 


	19. Chapter 19

Maglor remet de l’ordre dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque lorsque Elros vient le trouver. Le petit garçon regarde l’adulte déplacer les livres et demande, un peu déçu : 

« Pourquoi vous re-rangez ? J’avais déjà tout bien fait. Il y’avait pas un livre qui dépassait des autres. » 

Maglor lui sourit. 

« C’était bien toi, donc. Maedhros s’en doutait lorsqu’il m’a prévenu hier soir. C’est gentil de ta part de vouloir aider, Elros, mais ne mets plus de désordre dans le classement de nos livres. 

-J’ai pas mis du désordre, d’abord. 

-Tu as rangé un traité sur le commerce du Thargelion avec les nains de Nogród parmi les recueils de poésie sindarine. » 

Elros penche un peu la tête sur le côté. Il n’a pas du tout l’air gêné, encore moins désolé. A dire vrai, il a même l’air un peu taquin. 

« J’ai pas rangé celui-là, déclare-t-il en agitant un petit livre. C’est l’histoire du petit prince que j’aime bien. Vous pouvez venir le lire dans la salle de jeu, s’il vous plaît ? Hier avec Elrond on a fait une infirmerie pour mes soldats et puis ce matin on a soigné sa poupée et ma peluche qui étaient blessées. Mais maintenant ils s’ennuient et ils veulent une histoire. » 

Maglor sourit de nouveau. Il achève son rangement avant de suivre le garçonnet jusque dans la salle de jeu. Elrond, qui se balançait sur le cheval de bois, s’interrompt à leur arrivée. Sans lui accorder d’attention, Elros se précipite sur un amoncellement de coussin, au centre de la pièce, censé figurer un lit pour ses jouets. Maglor s’installe sur une chaise, non loin de lui, et commence sa lecture. Le temps s’égrène avec douceur, rythmé par ses intonations chantantes, les respirations calmes des deux semi-elfes et le chuintement des pages qu’il tourne. 

« _"Qui es-tu ? dit le petit prince. Tu es bien joli…" "Je suis un renard, dit le renard." "Viens jouer avec moi, lui proposa le petit prince. Je suis tellement triste…" "Je ne puis pas jouer avec toi, dit le renard. Je ne suis pas apprivoisé." "Ah ! pardon, fit le petit prince. Mais, après réflexion, il ajouta : Qu’est-ce que signifie « apprivoiser » ?"_ » 

Bercé par la voix d’or de Maglor, Elros s’est confortablement calé parmi les coussins, entre sa grande peluche de chien et la poupée de chiffons de son frère. Il suce son pouce. Maglor parvient au bas de la page et le bruit froissé du papier succède à sa lecture mélodieuse. Il poursuit : 

« _"Que faut-il faire ? dit le petit prince." "Il faut être très patient, répondit le renard. Tu t’assoiras d’abord un peu loin de moi, comme ça, dans l’herbe. Je te regarderai du coin de l’œil et tu ne diras rien. Le langage est source de malentendus. Mais, chaque jour, tu pourras t’asseoir un peu plus près…"_ » 

Un bruit discret attire l’attention de Maglor et lui fait lever les yeux. Elrond est descendu de son cheval à bascule. Il s’est assis à quelques pas du Fëanorion et il écoute –attentivement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toutes mes condoléances à la subtilité, qui est définitivement décédée pendant la rédaction de ce chapitre. Les dialogues lus par Maglor sont extraits de l’œuvre de Saint-Exupéry, Le petit prince. Mais je suppose que vous connaissez déjà, ne serait-ce que par le film récemment sorti (et que je n’ai d’ailleurs toujours pas vu).


	20. Chapter 20

Depuis de longues minutes, Elros s’active dans la salle de jeu. Il a décrété que tous ses jouets sont à présent guéris et qu’il faut enlever les bandages dont ils sont recouverts. Elrond, pour l’imiter, a lui aussi repris sa poupée. Il lui a retiré ses pansements un à un. Assis sur son cheval à bascule, il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de laine pour en éliminer les nœuds. Les pointes sont un peu raides. Peut-être devrait-il demander aux femmes de chambre de les laver et arrêter de les suçoter, parce que ça ne rend vraiment pas sa poupée jolie. La robe toute déchirée n’aide pas, non plus. 

Le regard de l’enfant tombe sur le coffre à jouet. Après une légère hésitation, il se lève pour y fouiller. C’est une des trois petites robes apportées par Maglor qu’il en sort –la blanche à dentelles. Elrond reprend sa poupée. Sans cérémonie, il achève de déchirer sa robe abîmée pour la lui ôter avant de la jeter derrière lui. Elle n’était déjà plus présentable, de toute façon. 

Lui enfiler la nouvelle robe lui demande plus de temps et d’efforts qu’il n’avait prévu, mais il y parvient tout de même. Quand il relève -avec une once de fierté- le regard, c’est pour croiser celui d’Elros, interrogateur. Le petit garçon ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une quinte de toux lui coupe la parole. Elrond a compris, cependant, et il se contente de hausser une épaule. 

« Tu as dit qu’elle est guérie maintenant, dit-il, alors il faut qu’elle soit belle. » 


	21. Chapter 21

Il est tard. Maglor ne sait pas quelle heure exactement, mais tard. Le château tout entier est silencieux. Seules résonnent, étouffées par la nuit, les notes argentines qu’il tire de sa harpe. 

Le ménestrel joue tous les jours. Les journées lui laissent peu de temps pour s’adonner à la musique et l’intéressent assez peu. C’est le soir, et le plus souvent la nuit, lorsque le silence devient maître des lieux, qu’il préfère faire chanter sa grande harpe. C’en est devenu routinier, en quelque sorte. Il commence par quelques exercices, afin de dénouer ses longs doigts blancs raidis par le froid. Puis il enchaîne les morceaux, toujours dans le même ordre. D’abord, ceux (rares) qu’on lui a enseigné il y a une éternité et dont il se souvient encore. Ensuite ceux qu’il a composé lui-même en Beleriand (il ne joue pas ceux d’avant). Après cela il improvise des mélodies jusqu’à une heure avancée de la nuit. 

Souvent, Maedhros vient l’écouter jouer. Il prend place dans le deuxième fauteuil ou s’allonge sur le lit quand son dos et ses articulations lui font trop mal. Il ferme les yeux et reste là une heure, parfois plus. Puis le grand elfe roux le salue et se retire dans ses appartements. Il ne se plaint pas du bruit, alors Maglor se persuade que le son de la harpe ne dérange pas son sommeil plus que le reste. Les jumeaux ne se plaignent pas non plus ; Elros lui a même dit qu’il aime bien l’entendre jouer : cela le berce. Elrond ne dit rien. Et les quartiers des domestiques sont trop loin pour en être gênés. 

Alors Maglor joue, jusque tard dans la nuit. 

Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est lorsque qu’il remarque la porte entrouverte –Maedhros l’avait pourtant fermée, il en est certain. Sans un bruit, le harpiste se lève et va ouvrir entièrement la porte derrière laquelle se devine la menue silhouette d’un petit elfe. C’est Elrond qu’il trouve là, pieds nus, tremblant dans sa chemise de nuit en laine. Maglor ne dit rien, il croise les bras et fronce les sourcils. Elrond baisse les yeux sur ses pieds gelés. Il ne parle pas non plus. Son regard orageux glisse vers la harpe, accroche un court instant celui de l’adulte et revient se poser sur ses orteils. 

Maglor ne sait pas s’il doit sourire. Il soupire. 

D’un geste, il désigne le second fauteuil de la chambre et Elrond acquiesce. Tandis qu’il s’y installe, Maglor ravive le feu de sa cheminée, vient emmitoufler le semi-elfe dans son châle puis retourne s’asseoir à sa harpe. Elrond l’écoute en suçant son pouce, frottant contre sa joue sa poupée vêtue de dentelles blanches. Quand il cesse de jouer, le petit lui fait signe de continuer. Le musicien s’exécute sans égards pour l’heure tardive, le regard fixé sur ses cordes. Lorsqu’il relève les yeux, achevant son dernier morceau, Elrond s’est endormi. 

Cette fois-ci, Maglor sourit. 


	22. Chapter 22

Maedhros lève les yeux de sa correspondance en entendant les petits coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Ce sont les jumeaux semi-elfes qui entrent à son appel. L’un des deux s’avance de quelques pas, l'air gêné. Maedhros ne dit rien. Après un regard indécis à son frère, le métis demande d’une voix à peine plus haute qu’un murmure : 

« Pourquoi Maglor joue que des musiques tristes ? » 

Maedhros hausse un sourcil et l’enfant s’agite un peu, visiblement mal à l’aise. L’autre se porte à son niveau et précise : 

« Quand il fait de la harpe. C’est toujours joli, mais c’est triste. » 

Après un court silence, le premier jumeau à avoir parlé ajoute : 

« Hier, c’était triste. » 

Maedhros hoche la tête. 

« Ce n’est pas de sa faute. Il ne le fait pas exprès. Mon frère a… un problème, dans son cœur, qui le rend triste. C’est un vrai problème, vous savez. Tout au fond de lui, Maglor est toujours triste, même s’il ne s’en rend pas compte. » 

Les petits garçons échangent un regard. L’un des deux avance encore d’un pas. Il toussote. 

« Ma maman, dit-il d’un air sérieux, elle disait des fois que quand on a un problème et qu’on est pas bien ça peut être une maladie et c’est contagieux. Ça veut dire que tout le monde devient malade pareil. Peut-être Maglor il est contagieux. Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez ce problème ? » 

Maedhros reste un long moment sans répondre. Son regard s’attarde sur le sceau familial qu’il tient encore dans sa main. Il finit par soupirer. 

« Nous avions tous ce problème. » 


	23. Chapter 23

Abaque nain dans la main gauche et pointe de carbone dans la droite, Maglor rectifie une erreur dans son livre de comptes. Absorbé par ses calculs, il ne prend conscience de l’arrivée d’un visiteur dans son bureau que lorsqu’un livre écorné fait soudainement irruption dans son champ de vision. C’est Elrond qui se trouve là, sur la pointe des pieds, de l’autre côté du bureau, constate-t-il en relevant la tête. Du bout des doigts, le petit a fait glisser jusqu’à lui un manuscrit que le ménestrel étudie brièvement. Il hausse un sourcil. 

« C’est le livre d’Elros. » 

Elrond cligne des yeux. Sans dire un mot, il reprend le manuscrit et le feuillette. Parvenu à la page qui l’intéresse, il le fait à nouveau glisser sur le bureau en direction de Maglor. 

« Tu… Tu veux que je te le lise, c’est cela ? …Le chapitre du renard ? » 

Elrond s’assoit sur le siège de l’autre côté du bureau, l’air attentif. Maglor pose boulier et carbone, referme son livre de compte et commence sa lecture. 

« _Ainsi le petit prince apprivoisa le renard. Et quand l’heure du départ fut proche : "Ah ! dit le renard… Je pleurerai." "C’est ta faute, dit le petit prince, je ne te souhaitais point de mal, mais tu as voulu que je t’apprivoise…" "Bien sûr, dit le renard." "Mais tu vas pleurer !" dit le petit prince. "Bien sûr, dit le renard." "Alors tu n’y gagnes rien !" "J’y gagne, dit le renard, à cause de la couleur du blé." Puis il ajouta : "Va revoir les roses. Tu comprendras que la tienne est unique au monde. Tu reviendra me dire adieu, et je te ferai cadeau d’un secret." Le petit prince s’en fut revoir les roses._ » 

L’enfant ne bouge pas. Avec un sérieux de sage, il écoute. La voix d’or de Maglor poursuit : 

« _"Vous êtes belles, mais vous êtes vides, leur dit-il encore. On ne peut pas mourir pour vous. Bien sûr, ma rose à moi, un passant ordinaire croirait qu’elle vous ressemble. Mais à elle seule elle est plus importante que vous toutes, puisque c’est elle que j’ai arrosée. Puisque c’est ma rose."_ » 

Le petit garçon a froncé les sourcils. Mais l’expression que Maglor surprend sur son visage n’est pas de la colère, seulement de la réflexion. 

« _Et il revint vers le renard : "Adieux, dit-il…" "Adieu, dit le renard. Voici mon secret. Il est très simple : on ne voit bien qu’avec le cœur. L’essentiel est invisible pour les yeux." "L’essentiel est invisible pour les yeux," répéta le petit prince, afin de se souvenir. "C’est le temps que tu as perdu pour ta rose qui fait ta rose si importante." "C’est le temps que j’ai perdu pour ma rose…" fit le petit prince, afin de se souvenir. "Les elfes ont oublié cette vérité, dit le renard. Mais tu ne dois pas l’oublier. Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé. Tu es responsable de ta rose…" "Je suis responsable de ma rose…" répéta le petit prince, afin…_

-Afin de se souvenir. » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Décès de la subtilité, partie 2. Et je vais en finir ici avec les citations du Petit Prince (enfin, je crois).


	24. Chapter 24

La nuit est tombée et les garçons dessinent à la table de la bibliothèque, attendant l’heure d’aller dormir. Leurs petits pieds se balancent au même rythme dans le vide. Elros tousse par intermittence. Attablé près d’eux, Maglor profite de la soirée pour compiler quelques rapports. Maedhros lit un livre près de la cheminée. Tout est si paisible, ce soir. C’en est presque _normal_.

Décider Elrond à dessiner s'est avéré plus simple que ce que Maglor craignait. Déjà pendant le repas le petit garçon lui a semblé moins tendu que d’ordinaire. A présent, il attend sagement que son frère cesse d’utiliser le bâton d’encre rouge pour le lui emprunter. Elros, lui, barbouille sa feuille avec enthousiasme. Il présente ensuite son œuvre à son jumeau, babillant gaiement, mais l’autre enfant est occupé à colorer son propre dessin et ne lui accorde qu’une attention restreinte. Avisant Maglor, Elros vient donc grimper sur ses genoux. 

« Regardez Maglor, j’ai fait un bateau. Il a des voiles jaunes parce que le blanc se voit pas sur la feuille. Et là sur le grand bâton –ça s’appelle un mât- j’ai fait un pavi’ion qui est rouge et noir parce que c’est un bateau pirate. Là c’est des mouettes et le point vert c’est un dragon de mer tout petit parce que je sais pas le dessiner mais dans ma tête il est comme ça ! » 

Et Elros écarte les bras, mimant des griffes avec ses doigts et grognant d’un air méchant. Maglor sourit et le félicite pour son interprétation terrifiante. Derrière eux, Maedhros tourne une page de son livre. Elrond, lui, souffle sur son dessin pour qu’il sèche plus vite. Enhardi par le calme ambiant, Maglor lui propose de le lui montrer. Elrond secoue la tête et croise les bras sur sa feuille, tâchant les manches de son habit. 

« C’est un renard, chuchote Elros dans son oreille. Il veut pas que vous voyez parce qu’il dit qu’il vous aime pas, mais moi je crois que c’est pas vrai. Et puis c’est pas grave parce que moi je vous aime bien. » 

Maglor embrasse le dessus de la tête d’Elros qui tousse encore et jette un regard à Elrond. L’enfant, qui le surveillait du coin du l’œil, cache son visage derrière ses mains. 


	25. Chapter 25

Maglor a donné des directives aux femmes de chambre concernant les cheminées. Dans la salle de jeu, Elrond traîne son cheval à bascule près de l’âtre pour profiter de la chaleur. Elros, lui, s’obstine à jouer allongé sur le sol frais. Maglor fait doubler l’épaisseur des tapis, mais le garçonnet continue à tousser. Un matin, il refuse de se lever. Enfoui jusqu’au nez sous ses couvertures, Huan-en-peluche pressé contre sa joue, il ne peut s’empêcher de frissonner. 

« Je reste dans mon lit. » Dit-il à Maglor d’une voix tremblotante, lorsque le ménestrel vient prendre de ses nouvelles. Il ajoute : « J’ai un petit peu froid. Je crois que je suis un petit peu malade. » 

Son front est brûlant, perlé de sueur, et il a sans cesse soif. Maglor, dévoré d’inquiétude, fait aussitôt mander son guérisseur. 

L’examen médical du semi-elfe semble durer des heures. Patiemment, Elros se plie aux exigences du médecin : ouvrir grand la bouche, tirer la langue, dire « aaaaaaaaah », se laisser écouter la respiration, montrer ses oreilles. Elrond, au pied du lit, singe les gestes du guérisseur sur sa poupée. Il n'est pas inquiet, la situation semble lui être familière. Alors, nerveux pour deux, Maglor arpente la pièce de long en large. Enfin, le verdict tombe. 

« C’est une bonne grippe, seigneur Maglor, doublée d’une petite bronchite. Des infections fréquentes chez les Mortels. C’est impressionnant mais n’ayez aucune crainte, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Je vais vous indiquer quelles tisanes lui donner pour faire tomber la fièvre et quels sirops pour limiter sa toux. Du lait chaud avec du miel adoucira les inflammations de la gorge liées à la toux. Surtout, veillez à ce qu’il soit bien hydraté et dans une semaine tout ceci ne sera plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. » 

Maglor prend bonne note de ces recommandations. Il passe la majeure partie de ses journées au chevet de son malade. Elros avale volontiers le lait au miel et le sirop, dont il apprécie le goût sucré. Mais il refuse de boire la tisane, trop amère : par deux fois, Maedhros est obligé de venir le menacer de lui pincer le nez. La troisième fois, c’est Elrond qui, sans sommation, lui pince le nez pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche. 

Elrond joue au petit infirmier. C’est lui qui est chargé de surveiller l’infusion des tisanes, d’aller aux cuisines demander du lait chaud et de vérifier la dose de sirop que Maglor donne à son frère. Surtout, il partage la charge de la mission la plus importante : faire boire Elros régulièrement. Souvent, il vient prendre la température de son jumeau en posant sa minuscule main sur son front brûlant, qu’il éponge ensuite avec un linge frais. 

« Tu aimes bien soigner ton frère ? Lui demande Maglor de sa voix douce. 

Elrond hoche la tête. Un sourire timide étire les commissures de ses lèvres. 

Sa dernière mission, mais non des moindres, consiste à choisir chaque jour l’histoire que Maglor lit au jeune convalescent. Un après-midi, après l’histoire, Elros saisit la main du fils de Fëanor. Il la serre dans la sienne. Son regard gris tremble un peu. 

« Vous savez Maglor, chuchote-t-il, j’aime bien que vous êtes là quand je suis malade. Mon papa d’avant il restait pas avec moi. Il était trop occupé à fabriquer des bateaux. » 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis rendue compte que je m’étais trompée dans la chronologie interne de cette histoire. Du coup, j’ai échangé deux chapitres précédents pour rattraper ma bêtise. Il s’agit des chapitres 18 et 24.

Maedhros n’est guère loquace, ce soir-là. Il ne parle que pour commenter brièvement les rapports de patrouille qu’il a reçu dans l’après-midi, estimer la quantité de documents administratifs qu’il doit traiter avant de dormir et demander à Elrond de cesser de racler sa cuillère contre le fond de son assiette. 

Ses traits sont tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux plus profonds que d’ordinaire. Plusieurs fois, son bras droit est secoué de discrets spasmes nerveux, à peine perceptibles. Seul son frère les remarque. Le grand seigneur ne se plaint pas. Il ferme les yeux un instant à peine, inspire, masse son moignon du bout de son majeur gauche. Et il termine son plat sans un mot. 

Maglor sait ce qui torture son aîné, mais il ne l’évoque pas. Maedhros n’aime pas parler de ces douleurs fantômes qui transpercent la main qu’il n’a plus. Le second fils de Fëanor en ressent une pointe de culpabilité. Il ne voyait qu’Elros. Il aurait dû être plus attentif. Plus disponible. Mais il ne propose pas de se charger des dernières tâches de la journée. Il sait que ce serait inutile. Maedhros n’aime pas non plus déléguer. Maglor n’a pas besoin de l’entendre pour savoir ce qu’il dirait. 

« Va te coucher, petit frère. » 

« Je m’en occupe. C’est mon rôle. » 

« Tu auras suffisamment de travail demain. » 

L’elfe roux se lève avant le dessert pour retourner travailler. Maglor ne dit rien, ce soir-là. 


	27. Chapter 27

« Tu devrais dormir, Elrond. » 

Les flammes de la cheminée font danser les ombres dans les plis du châle que Maglor a abandonné sur l’un des fauteuils. Assis dans l’autre fauteuil, le fils de Fëanor n’a pas cessé de jouer de la harpe. Ses doigts courent sur les cordes, presque machinalement. La porte de sa chambre est entrouverte. Elle ne bouge pas et aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Il soupire. 

« Viens près de la cheminée. Tu ne veux pas prendre froid toi aussi, n’est-ce pas ? » 

Il y a un instant de flottement, puis la porte s’ouvre doucement pour laisser passer un petit elfe. Elrond, en chemise de nuit, entre sur la pointe de ses pieds nus et referme sans bruit la porte derrière lui. Il vient s’asseoir dans le second fauteuil, s’enroulant dans le châle de Maglor comme dans une couverture. Et il écoute, les yeux mi-clos, la tête posée sur l’accoudoir, sa poupée de chiffon lui faisant office d’oreiller. Le harpiste joue un, deux, trois morceaux parmi ses préférés. Il est tard, bien trop tard. Ce n’est pas raisonnable du tout. 

Lorsqu’il s’arrête, l’enfant se redresse. Il réclame d’une petite voix : 

« Vous pouvez jouer encore la musique d’avant ? Pas celle qui est finie, celle d’avant ? 

-La musique d’avant ? Répète Maglor, surpris. …Ce morceau-ci ? » 

Maglor reprend les premières mesures et Elrond acquiesce. Il repose sa tête sur sa poupée. 

« C’est joli, murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Maglor. On dirait de l’eau. » 

Elrond s’interrompt. Il regarde les doigts agiles du ménestrel et ajoute, tout aussi bas : 

« J’aime bien les rivières. L’eau qui coule. J’aime pas la mer. Dans la musique, c’est de l’eau qui coule. » 

Ses petites mains s’échappent du châle et miment les gestes de l’adulte, ses minuscules doigts pinçant des cordes invisibles. Maglor sourit. Il achève son morceau et propose : 

« Veux-tu essayer ? » 

L’enfant se redresse. Ses yeux gris vont de la harpe à Maglor puis à sa poupée. Il hésite. Lentement, il se laisse glisser du fauteuil, avance d’un pas et s’arrête, indécis. Il ressert le châle autour de ses épaules et plante son regard méfiant dans celui du Fëanorion. 

« Ce n’est pas un piège, Elrond. Lui assure ce dernier en retour. 

-Vous voulez pas que je touche à la harpe. C’est une bêtise. Vous allez faire le hurleur. 

-Ce ne sera pas une bêtise si tu ne la renverses pas. Je ne hurlerai pas. Approche. » 

Le semi-elfe s’avance à pas mesurés. Parvenu près du bel instrument, il lance un dernier regard incertain à Maglor, qui l’encourage d’un geste. Alors l’enfant pince une des cordes entre son pouce et son index et en tire une note vibrante. Le ménestrel sourit alors que le petit métis réitère son geste, un peu plus confiant. Une idée folle lui traverse soudain l’esprit. 

« Aimerais-tu apprendre à en jouer ? » S’entend demander Maglor. 

Elrond le fixe, immobile et silencieux. Puis il hoche lentement la tête, l’œil scintillant. 


	28. Chapter 28

« Crois-tu que j’ai bien fait ? Il n’avait pas l’air mécontent… » 

Maedhros est assis sur le bord de son lit, massant son moignon douloureux. Il relève la tête pour lancer à Maglor un regard sévère. Souviens-toi que les enfants partiront, disent ses yeux clairs, et le grand seigneur voit l’expression de son cadet se décomposer. Il lui adresse alors un sourire, mais son regard reste grave : 

« Assure-toi qu’il n’essaye pas de t’éborgner avec ta clé d’accord, ton métronome ou ton carnet de portées, et je n’émettrai pas d’objection. Une tentative me suffit amplement. » 

Maglor hoche la tête. Les deux frères restent un instant silencieux. Puis Maedhros se lève –les os de ses articulations craquent lorsqu’il se redresse. Ignorant leur plainte, le géant roux va ouvrir les rideaux des fenêtres et observe le lever timide d’un soleil un peu pâle. 

« A propos du voyage, commence-t-il sans se retourner. » 

Le puîné lui accorde toute son attention. 

« Si ta proposition tient toujours, j’accepte que tu partes négocier avec les habitants du sud à ma place. Je dois t’avouer que la perspective de camper à même le sol, dans le froid et l’humidité, ne m’enchante guère en ce moment. L’idée de te t’imposer cela me déplaît, mais j’espère que tu ne m’en tiendras pas rigueur. 

-Je ne te l’aurais pas proposé si cela m’indisposait. » Répond doucement Maglor. 

Maedhros se tourne vers lui. Cette fois-ci, son sourire atteint ses yeux –mais sans parvenir à toucher l’inquiétude tapie dans ceux de son frère. Maedhros _ne délègue pas_. 


	29. Chapter 29

« Les cordes noires, ce sont les fa. Les cordes cuivrées sont les do. Les blondes sont les autres notes. Cela te donne donc, dans l’ordre, les notes : do, ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si, et encore do. Et ainsi de suite des notes les plus graves vers les plus aigues. Des plus aigues vers les plus graves, c’est l’inverse : do, si, la, sol, fa, mi, ré, do. Essaye de les jouer, l’une après l’autre. » 

Elrond hoche la tête. Aussi sérieux et concentré qu’un enfant de six ans puisse être, il saisit la première corde désignée pour la pincer entre son pouce et son index. Maglor secoue la tête et rectifie la position de sa main. 

« Non, non. Un seul doigt par corde. Regarde, comme ça. Le pouce vers le haut, les autres doigts vers le bas. La paume vers les cordes. Les coudes hauts et bien espacés. Voilà, très bien. 

-Ça tord la main. Remarque Elrond. Un peu. 

-Tu t’y habitueras et tes doigts se muscleront. Maintenant, la main droite joue les notes aigues, au plus près de toi. Un doigt pour chaque note, Elrond, souviens-toi. Tu ne dois pas pincer les cordes pour de vrai. Et la main gauche joue les notes graves. Parfait. Maintenant, joue moi un do avec ta main droite. Quelle corde dois-tu faire chanter ? 

-La corde qui est rouge. » 

Elrond s’applique. Maglor sourit. Les leçons se déroulent dans le calme. Le ménestrel évoque les intervalles, seconde et tierce seulement : les trop petits doigts d’Elrond sur son grand instrument rendraient difficile l’interprétation des autres. Le semi-elfe s’entraîne à enchaîner les notes de façon fluide en répétant quelques airs simples, principalement de courtes berceuses que Maglor avait lui-même apprises à son âge, en des temps si lointains… Il ne se souvient pas de toutes, mais cela suffit. 

Elrond est un élève attentif. Le Fëanorion sent qu’il commence à se détendre en sa présence : il lui arrive de sourire, timidement, lorsque l’adulte le félicite. Un matin particulièrement froid, il touche du bout des doigts la main de Maglor pour prendre congé à la fin de sa leçon. 

Elros, qui se remet vaillamment de sa grippe, insiste pour assister aux cours, lui aussi. Il n’est pas intéressé par la musique mais il n’a pas envie de rester seul dans sa chambre pendant que son frère et Maglor font autre chose. Emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture, il est le premier à encourager son jumeau lorsque celui-ci se trompe. 

« Elle est trop grande, la harpe. Fait-il observer. Et Elrond est trop petit. Regardez Maglor, c’est pas pratique pour ses toutes petites mains. C’est pour ça qu’il rate des fois, je crois. Tu crois pas, Elrond ? » 

Maglor acquiesce : la harpe est trop grande pour son jeune élève. Mais Elrond prétend s’en accommoder. 


	30. Chapter 30

Elros, enroulé dans une couverture de laine et assis dans un des fauteuils de Maglor, lève soudain la tête vers lui. 

« Maedhros il dit que vous êtes malade. » 

Maglor hausse un sourcil. 

« Mon frère a dit ça ? » 

Elrond cesse de pincer les cordes de la harpe. Il regarde ses mains d’enfant avec attention. Elros poursuit : 

« Oui. Il dit que vous avez une maladie du cœur. Et que c’est pour ça que vous êtes toujours triste, même quand vous êtes content. » 

Maglor ne répond pas. Il n’y a rien à répondre. Tout à coup, Elrond se tourne vers lui et agite ses petites mains devant lui. 

« Moi, quand je serai grand, je serai un soigneur. Et je soignerai votre maladie du cœur, parce que je saurai tout soigner, parce que je serai le meilleur soigneur du monde. Même que c’est vrai. Je l’ai vu dans un rêve. » 


	31. Chapter 31

Le capitaine des gardes et l’intendante viennent chercher Maglor après le cours de harpe. Le seigneur Maedhros, expliquent-ils, a établi la liste des soldats et domestiques qui constitueront la suite de son frère lorsqu’il partira au sud. Ils lui soumettent également l’inventaire précis des biens à échanger. Le ménestrel les dirige vers son bureau. Il a besoin de calme pour étudier la question. Les semi-elfes trottinent à leur suite. Elros veut montrer à Elrond ce qu’une camériste lui a appris durant sa convalescence : comment fabriquer des animaux en pliant de vieux papiers. 

Maglor leur donne quelques brouillons froissés et leur dégage un guéridon proche de la cheminée, encombré de cartes roulées. Les cartes rejoignent le fatras de paperasse qui s’amoncelle sur son secrétaire, tandis qu’il écoute attentivement les explications du capitaine sur la composition de l’escorte, émet auprès de l’intendante une objection sur la taille des caisses à emporter, fait préciser le nombre de chariots dont il disposera. Il voyagera plus lentement, ainsi, mais le risque d’abîmer les marchandises durant le transport en sera réduit. 

« Maglor ? » 

Le Fëanorion tourne la tête. Les jumeaux se sont approchés et se tiennent près d’eux, immobiles. Leurs yeux de mithril sont indéchiffrables, leurs visages pareillement inexpressifs. 

« Vous allez partir ? » Demande d’une petite voix l’un des métis. 

Ses minuscules mains se crispent sur la fragile construction de papier qu’il voulait vraisemblablement montrer à l’adulte. Un bateau. Maglor hoche la tête. 

« Oui, Elros, approuve doucement l’elfe. Nous avons besoin de bois et de nourriture, je vais donc faire quelques affaires avec les hommes du sud avant que la neige ne coupe les routes commerciales. J’attends de vous que vous soyez sages durant mon absence. 

-Vous allez partir ? » 

C’est l’autre jumeau qui a parlé. Il triture nerveusement le corps mou de sa poupée de chiffons. Maglor hoche de nouveau la tête. 

« Je viens de le dire, Elrond. Je vais commercer dans le sud avant que les grands froids ne nous isolent. » Répète-t-il tandis que le capitaine s’impatiente. 

L’intendante tente de recentrer l’attention du seigneur elfe sur leurs affaires en discussion. Il leur faut évaluer la valeur de leurs marchandises. Mais les petites voix s’acharnent. 

« Vous partez ? » 

Cette fois-ci, le fils de Fëanor pousse un soupir agacé. 

« Oui, je pars. Allez donc jouer dans votre salle de jeu. Tu me montreras ta construction plus tard, Elros, j’ai vraiment besoin de travailler maintenant. » 

Sans dire un mot, sans faire un bruit, les deux enfants s’en vont. 


	32. Chapter 32

Elros a patienté derrière la porte fermée du bureau. Lorsque le capitaine et l’intendante vident les lieux, il entre à son tour et pose son poisson de papier sur le secrétaire de Maglor. Le ménestrel le félicite pour son pliage, mais le semi-elfe l’ignore. Ses yeux gris l’interrogent, de l’autre côté du bureau, surmontant avec peine la construction de parchemin plié. 

« Pourquoi vous partez ? » 

Maglor sent le découragement l’envahir. 

« Je l’ai dit de nombreuses fois, soupire-t-il avec lassitude. Je dois descendre dans le sud pour commercer avec…

-Mais ça je sais ! Le coupe Elros d’une voix pointue. C’est pas ça que je demande ! Je demande _pourquoi_ vous _partez_ ! » 

Il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans ses yeux de mithril. Un éclair de désespoir avec, tout au fond, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la peur. Maglor voudrait le rassurer, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne parvient pas à saisir ce que le garçonnet attend de lui, et cela le frustre. 

« Je ne comprends pas ta question, Elros. » Finit-il par admettre. 

L’accablement dans les yeux du petit métis laisse la place à la résignation. Maglor lui tend la main, l’invitant à contourner le bureau. Après une légère hésitation, Elros grimpe sur ses genoux. Il appuie sa tête contre l’épaule de l’elfe brun qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux. 

« Je sais pas comment dire pour que vous comprenez. Chuchote le petit garçon. Je veux pas que vous partez. » 


End file.
